Die assemblies are known in the art. However, known die assemblies fail to define a controlled fluid environment around their filament exit holes. As a result, the die assemblies exhibit negatives with respect to the properties of the filaments formed by the die assemblies and/or the number of filaments capable of being made by the die assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a die assembly that overcomes the negatives associated with filaments formed from die assemblies and/or the number of filaments capable of being formed by a die assembly.